The Rising of Death
by bookworm-booklover
Summary: Almost twenty years after the fall of Voldemort, one particular wizard looks to fall into his steps. As the awakening of a formerly dorment dark wizarding group threatens to tear apart the wizarding world, the famous trio step out of their quiet lives with the help of an old friend to face the dark once more. Where they will find for certain, where their enemies lie.
1. 1: The Return

_**A/N - I'm Back! I wasn't originally going to post this story over here, but I decided, what the heck?! So here we are, a Harry Potter fanfic. R&R is appreciated! Flames are welcome! :)**_

* * *

_****__PART ONE:_

_THE BEGINNING_

* * *

Patricia appeared at the end of the Weasley's long driveway and quickly made her way towards the house, her black cloak whipping in the wind around her, nearly blending in with her long black hair. She made her way, in a hurry down the dirt driveway towards the quaint little house that stood at the other end. The darkness of the night had engulfed everything, sucking the life and colour right out of the usually, welcoming surroundings. It was dark and quiet, not even a single cricket could be heard. Patricia carried on down the long driveway and kept a careful eye on the thick trees that encased the dirt path, so thick not a single star could be seen.

"Lumos," she murmured, her delicate features became visible as her grey eyes took in the surroundings. When the trees finally started to lessen, the night seemed to come alive once more. The chirping sopranos of the crickets and the throaty basses of the frogs welcomed Patricia, as they did everyone who came to the Weasley's home, however, that night, there was nothing that could lighten her mood.

The warm light engulfed her and the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted out to meet her as someone stood in the doorway. "Patricia? Is that you? I thought you were going to that muggle thing tonight?" It was Ron, his ginger hair looking even redder in the light. She hurried up the porch stairs to meet him at the door.

"I've got unsettling news, I think it best we go inside." She cast another look over her shoulder into the blackness that she just emerged from. With a quick nod, Patricia stepped into the house and they headed down the corridor, straight to the living room, passing moving and still pictures of the Weasley and Potter children alike.

"You two, time for bed, go upstairs!" Ron said shooing Rose and Hugo towards the stairs.

"You three should get going too." another, familiar voice quickly added.

Upon fully entering the homey living room, she was not at all surprised to see the familiar, dark haired man. His hair was messy as it had always been and nearly in his eyes once again- a spitting image of his school boy self: Harry Potter, and of course, the ginger woman sitting with him was none other than the kind hearted Ginny Weasley. She stood now in an attempt to shoo James, Albus and Lily up the stairs, it was clear that their curiosity was getting the best of them just as it had their father.

"Dad, it's not even-" Harry cut James off with a sharp look, which caused James to send a look of his own in the direction of Patricia. She didn't know the children very well, as generally they were away at school, as the summer break was coming to a close, she supposed they would be headed back soon. Patricia remembered her trips to Diagon Alley, the excitement of seeing her friends, the new books and robes, cloaks and wands swishing around- the fascinating magic that seeped from every corner.

James huffed and headed up the stairs, breaking her train of thought immediately and reality then sunk back in. As the children headed up the stairs, Ginny following them, as to be sure they actually made it all the way there, the attention turned back to the matter at hand. "So, what brings you all the way out here at this hour?" asked Ron, the all too familiar look of curiosity overcame the famous trio.

"They're back." It was as if the volume on the world had just turned off.

"Who is back, Patricia?" Harry asked, the authority of the Auror he now was, reflected in every word he spoke.

"The-"

"What the bloody hell is that foul git doing here?!" Ron glared out the window behind her. She spun around, hand on her wand half expecting the night's earlier events to be repeating. She stood frozen on the spot, staring into the familiar grey eyes of a blonde man, standing on the other side of the glass. "And he's got that bloody kid here too! If he think's we're gonna-" but she took off towards the door before Ron could finish his episode.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She asked, concern written across her features. Draco never sought her out in front of these people, rarely at all in fact, and especially not with Scorpius at his side. Scorpius. Her eyes immediately went to him, gripping his dad's hand so hard his knuckles were white. He looked even more pale than usual, his eyes bloodshot as though he had been crying.

"Why did you bring him here?" she whispered furiously. "She's going to realise he's gone and come looking for him."

"She won't" he said quietly

"What do you mean won't?! How could she not? I mean unless she's…" She trailed off, watching Draco's expression change.

"They're back, Patricia."

"I know, they were at the gathering tonight, muggles and wizards injured alike." He was silent for a moment and then pulled her into him.

"I can't have this all happening again, I can't." he whispered. "I need to take care of this, he's leading them, I can't sit back and let it happen this time, I won't."

"What do you mean, you need to 'take care of this'? There's people dead Draco, people are dead! You can't die on us, don't go doing something this rash." she pleaded, unaware that their reunion had gathered some curious onlookers.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" came Ron's voice.

"Oh, this ought to be a good one!" Ginny had rejoined the group and had an amused look on her face. Just as she had opened her mouth to respond, to defend herself, the unmistakable cracking sound of apparation echoed through the air, one after the other.

"They're here! Get yourselves inside, turn all the lights out before they get close enough to see! I'll make sure they pass by." Patricia opened her mouth to protest and he shook his head and gave her arm a tight squeeze. "Go." He whispered, and turned, his black cloak making him seem to melt into the night, almost as if he hadn't been there at all.

"I'll explain everything later, we need to get inside." Scorpius clung to her now. Hermione stepped out on the porch and quickly began muttering under her breath, her wand flicking through the air, a professional if there ever was one. Protection. "Scorpius, go inside. Listen to whatever they tell you to do alright?" He nodded, fear in his eyes as Harry pulled him inside.

Patricia pulled her wand out and started another incantation, in days like the ones that were surely to be coming, there was no such thing as enough protection. They moved quickly, a few moments later, both Harry and Ron joining in the fevered attempt to protect the Weasley house. They were getting dangerously close now, the glint of their masks even becoming visible and then the surrounding woods fell silent. They stopped and listened, the sounds of their own breaths seemed as loud as gunshot.

They stood, silently, wands raised, waiting for any sign of movement, even the slightest sound. There was nothing. "Whoever that was, they must have been after Draco." Harry rationalized, Patricia's stomach churning at the thought.

The rumours were true; the Death Eaters had in fact, came back.

* * *

**_A/N - Like I said, reviews flaming and... un-flaming(?) alike are welcomed! You know you wanna press that button... whatever colour it is now..._**


	2. 2: The Story Unravels

_**A/N - And here another chapter lies, in it's depths fares darkest skies- well, not really... but I'll just let you read and find out for yourself! haha! R&R! I love hearing what people have to say, flames welcome!**_

* * *

_PART ONE:_

_THE BEGINNING_

* * *

They spent the next few hours on edge, waiting for an attack. "Surely they can't have gone that easy." Ginny said, trying to make sense- as the rest of them were- as to why they were not being attacked.

"They must have been after something Malfoy had, you lot know as well as I, that it wouldn't be the first encounter with Death Eaters that our _dear friend_ Draco has had." Harry explained. Tensions were high, and just like their parents both the Weasley and Potter children alike were up and curious, listening in on the conversations, munching on the fresh baked cookies that Hermione had so lovingly made.

Scorpius, however, sat silently in the corner of the room, cloak still wrapped around him, twirling his wand around in his hands. Now that she saw him in the proper light, she could see just how stirred up he had gotten. As they chatted animatedly, Patricia slipped off the couch and walked over to him.

She sat down on the floor beside him, and smoothed a few stray locks of his blonde hair back into place. He didn't say a word, and continued to stare at his twirling wand, as if transfixed. There was not a shred of emotion to enter his features.

Their conversation continued, and although they were being subtle, she could still tell that they were looking towards them. She wondered how exactly she was going to tell them, explain to them what the hell was going on. The questions must be driving them mad. She didn't know how they would take it all, it wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"Alright, I think that's enough cookies for tonight!" Hermione exclaimed, though the statement, she was sure, was more to get the children to stop staring than eating the cookies. She could feel Scorpius shift beside her and it drew her attention away from the now watching group. She followed his gaze to the window where a dark coloured owl sat.

"Serus!" he shouted and jumped to his feet, throwing open the window. The owl stepped in through the window, seeming hardly at all curious of his surroundings, and flapped it's large wings to land gracefully on the coffee table, right in the centre of attention. There was a white envelope in his beak, the Malfoy family crest which branded the paper, was easily recognisable from the far side of the room.

Scorpius dashed to the table to retrieve the letter from the bird and hastily opened it. His eyes, the same grey as his father's, flew across the parchment, so fast she wondered if he was even able to really read it. The frown that had attached itself to his features at the beginning of the letter, was now ebbing away and slowly the corners of his lips turned upwards.

As he finished the letter he thrust it towards her and refocused his attention to the envelope. She assumed there was probably money of some sort to be found there, and sure enough he produced a smaller envelope from within the original. As she saw Scorpius' eyes alight with nothing that could be more than the infamous Malfoy greed, she turned her own eyes back to the letter she now held in her hand.

_Scorpius & Patricia,_

_I write from a safe place, far out of the reaches of trouble. Know that I am safe, and have led the Death Eaters long away from you both. I am sorry to have left so abruptly, but rest assured I will see you again soon. _

_Scorpius; Inside this envelope you will find some money for your spending in Diagon Alley, of course your mother can access my vault for the expenses of your school supplies, should she wish. I apologise, I will not be able to see you off to school this year, know that I wish I could. _

_Patricia; please pass my thanks on to the Weasleys for their understanding in these strange situations, as I know they would have more than reason to reject anyone in association with me. I wish I could have explained things more, perhaps Scorpius will explain what happened, but for now, I dare not write it, in fear that the owl might be intercepted. I would advise against either of you returning to the manor, as I'm sure it's under strict surveillance. I'd say 'don't worry about me' but I feel the words would be wasted, as I'm certain you already are. _

_Will write again soon, and be careful!_

_Love,_

_D. _

She felt some of her anxiety lift, imagining Draco, cunning as always, finding himself somewhere safe- possibly a quaint little house hidden away in the middle of nowhere. In her imagination, she pictured something just like the very place she sat; cozy and warm, tucked back in a quiet, peaceful area, but she knew she was being naïve, few places like that existed.

"Draco is safe, and he led the Death Eaters away." Patricia spoke calmly, trying to contain the emotions that the small sentence brought on. For the time-being at least, they might be relatively safe, Draco on the other hand, who knew.

Ron snorted, "Yeah, and since when did we trust anything Malfoy said?" Patricia sat silently, as she watched the shift in Scorpius' expression. She bit her tongue now, no longer wanting to pass on the thanks, clearly it would fall on deaf ears.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed, giving him a disapproving look. "It's late," she said "we're all tired and none of us will be any good sleep deprived. Patricia, I'll show you to your room, Hugo, take Scorpius upstairs, show him where he can sleep and where he can clean up."

Scorpius looked hesitant but followed without a word, disappearing up the narrow staircase, shooting a quick glance back at Patricia. It was nothing like Malfoy Manor, but she was sure that he'd come around to it… eventually.

There was a loud bang and Patricia shot upright, brandishing her wand. Her eyes quickly took in the homey room and her brain woke up. The banging she had heard, she quickly identified as pots and pans, she laughed slightly, foolish to think that for a moment she actually thought she was under attack. The smell of bacon and eggs rose to her nose and her stomach grumbled.

She searched the room for her clothes but could not find them, though she was sure, with the dirt that had gathered on them from last night's events they were probably being washed. Without a second thought, she flicked her wand and found a new outfit sitting at the end of her bed.

She changed quickly and made her way downstairs. It was early still, she could tell by the angle the light streamed in through the windows, filling the living room with a comforting glow.

The house resembled the Burrow in many ways, it was quaint and homey, with a slightly worn look to it that was sign to the traffic that was constantly coming through. The hardwood floors were scuffed here and there, one particularly gruesome gouge she remembered, was from Hugo trying to drag his large school trunk across it. Mostly, it was Molly Weasley's signature hand-knit blankets and pillow covers, the patchy and loved look that everything had that made the striking resemblance.

Patricia's gaze stopped at the couch. There was nothing all that spectacular about the couch at first glance, it was a sage green colour, the cushions were a little bit droopy, and overall it appeared to be quite a normal couch. It reminded her of her days at Hogwarts in fact, it was just as squishy and comfortable as the chairs by the fireside of the Gryffindor common room. The colour was all wrong, but it fit, all the same, with the mess of blonde locks that peeked out from under the patchwork quilt.

"So, when exactly are you going to tell us the story here?" came Ginny's voice from behind her. She sighed, she knew this was coming and she still didn't know how to tell them. "You can't expect us to just overlook Draco Malfoy landing on our doorstep and leaving his son with you, can you?" She shook her head.

"It's… a long story." She said quietly, looking at Scorpius sleeping soundly, in a mess of blankets on the couch.

"I'll get the coffee." She responded, and led the way into the kitchen.

The coffee was poured and they settled in around the table; Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione, all looking at her expectantly. "So where do I begin?" she pondered aloud. "I suppose it goes back before our days at Hogwarts." They looked slightly surprised but none said a word, so she took a deep breath and began.

"I suppose it was when I was about four, my Mum and Dad were friends with the Malfoys. You see, our fathers worked at the Ministry together, and the Malfoys being well… Malfoys, our pureblooded lineage attracted them like a fly to honey. Shortly after came the play dates, Draco was always a bit of a nasty one, but when he began to realize I was going to be forced into playing with him at least once a week, he lightened up a bit, we became friends." Harry snorted and shook his head at her last comment, she shot him a look and proceeded to tell her story.

"Then I don't really know what happened, I suppose looking back on it, Dad found out Lucius was a Death Eater. I remember sitting at home playing with the dog when my Dad came in outraged. He was in the kitchen with Mum, I remember hearing him ranting on and on. 'That good for nothing Malfoy! Going to get himself into a lot of trouble, can't believe he never told us!' he'd say, 'To think I let you both around them!'. After that we never went to visit the Malfoys again.

Things changed when we started school though, for the first time in years I had seen Draco, and I immediately had to talk to him, try to find out just why exactly my Dad hated the Malfoys. We were old friends once more until the sorting ceremony, where you lot know as well as I the results: Draco landed himself in Slytherin, it wasn't really a surprise, his whole family before him had been the same, and I was sorted to Gryffindor. Once more it was if the other never existed. I suppose it wasn't until about fifth year that we started talking again, I ran into him in the library, studying. This time was different, this time we were no longer influenced by the thoughts of our fathers, we had our own ideas, our own thoughts.

It became our pattern, once a week we would meet in the library. As the unwritten rules of Hogwarts are, Slytherins do not socialize with other houses, and we quickly realized we would have to be quite careful hanging about each other. As time went on, our meetings became more and more frequent and our friendship became more than just a friendship."

"I'm not quite seeing how this leads into last night's events, you know, showing up and leaving his kid with you on our front porch." Ron prodded, trying to connect the pieces together. Patricia sighed and rubbed her temples.

"It's not just _his_ son Ron, he's mine too." Their jaws dropped.

"You-you…" Ron stumbled, opening and closing his mouth without a word, trying to figure out what to say. "You mean to tell us that Scorpius Malfoy is _your_ _son?_" She nodded, biting her lip a bit, not sure exactly how any of them were going to react to this.

"Hold on a minute, but it wasn't you at the platform last year, it was Malfoy's wife." Hermione frowned as she said it. A pained look crossed Patricia's face, remembering that day, how she wished she was there.

"I couldn't be, his family, his wife… they don't know. His wife was a marriage his family wanted, a girl he had gone out with before, the hate for my family was still strong. He went along with it."

"But how could she not realise that, that wasn't her son! You don't just not recognise that!" Hermione exclaimed, concern on her features.

"We altered her memories, a simple 'Obliviate' topped off with her inherent drinking problem, it was rather easy. Scorpius of course, always knew that he was my son, he visited quite frequently actually, Draco just altering her memories a little more each time. Sometimes for weeks at a time Scorpius would be with me, and she's never notice the difference."

"I smell Bacon!" the shriek came, running footsteps not far behind. A disheveled James came bursting in through the kitchen door, followed by the stampede of Potter and Weasley children, shattering the serious air. The table was soon full, and the house was completely alive once more, but Scorpius was nowhere to be found.

Patricia quietly excused herself and slipped back out into the living room to find Scorpius standing by the window in pyjamas too big for him. With a quick flick of her wand he was back in his normal attire, but he hardly moved. She touched his shoulder gently "So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked. He shook his head and stared out the window. "Are you going to go eat some breakfast?" He shook his head again.

They stood in silence for a while, before Patricia spoke again. "He's not going to be able to write for a while Scorpius, he's in hiding."

"I know." He said quietly. She sighed, knowing that there was no use, he would be constantly awaiting his father's next owl. "I want to go home." He said quietly, looking up at her now, his grey eyes filled with hurt and sadness.

"If you two don't hurry Ron and James will have eaten everything!" Came Ginny's voice from behind them. Scorpius' face turned blank, strong and calm, just like his father's did whenever 'outsiders' were around. She could sense his uneasiness here now, at first he complied, an act he did under the circumstances of last night's actions, but now that the danger was gone, he couldn't wait to be out of this place.

She didn't know if he knew the Potter and Weasley children, or if he simply knew of them, one thing was certain however; he didn't know the Weasleys or the Potters well enough to trust any of them. "I think it's time we left." Patricia responded, looking back down at Scorpius beside her. "I think it's time we left." She repeated again quietly.

* * *

**_A/N - Bet you didn't think that was coming... Feel free to review, as I said before, all reviews are welcome, good, bad and ugly! So press that button! For any of you who may have read my other fics, how does this one compare? I'm curious! haha!_**


	3. 3: Russian Roulette

_PART ONE:_

_THE BEGINNING_

* * *

In the small wizarding village of Dorse Doran, if one were to follow the cobblestone street that led right down the middle of town, past Madame Molly's Sweet Shoppe and the Barrish & Vicktor Pub – famous for creating the taste-bud tingling Butterbeer beverage wizards everywhere loved – they would find, set back from the road a large, old, Queen Anne style house.

Upon this house they would see dark vines winding their way up the side of it's exterior, as if in an attempt to reach the sky. They would see a garden with well tended rose bushes and a waist-high black fence, with a gate that opened to a grey gravel path, leading right up to the front door.

Standing at this gate would be a woman and her son, and no one would look twice at them. No one would think twice of their sudden appearance at the front of this house, and that was something Patricia counted on.

Scorpius pushed open the front gate and moved up the gravel path without hesitation, past the rose-bushes and their pink flowers and up the four steps onto the porch. She watched as he became more animated, the discomfort he had felt at the Weasely's was evident, his demeanor now drastically different than it was only moments ago.

He waited, rocking back and forth on his feet impatiently as she produced the key and unlocked the door. Scorpius dashed through the door and up the stairs, taking them two at a time, towards his room on the second floor.

Within a few minutes he had reappeared, preceded by a slight golden glint in the air that lasted for hardly a second and then disappeared again. She cast him a warning look as he zipped off after it on his broomstick, any other time she would have told him to take it outside. She shook her head and settled down into the couch, the daily prophet that had been left at the doorstep, no doubt by the same owl that always delivered it, taken up in her hands. It was good to be home, she thought as she read, the wooshing sound of Scorpius chasing the snitch (that had been given to him by the greatest seeker of today's game, as he liked to boast to nearly anyone that would listen) in the background, a comforting sound.

There was a loud thump that came from the kitchen twenty minutes later and Patricia looked up from the daily prophet in front of her. She looked towards the kitchen to see Scorpius, hair wind blown, eyes alight and a smile plastered to his face, triumphantly holding the snitch in his hand. "I got it this time Mum! In record time too!" She smiled.

"Keep practicing and you'll surely be competing in the Quidditch World Cup in no time!" She assured him. His stomach grumbled and she remembered that he had never eaten his breakfast. "How would you like to go to The Dragon's Bay for lunch?" He quickly agreed, leaning his broom up in the corner and shoving the snitch in his pocket, rather than putting both the items away. She rolled her eyes slightly but got up and proceeded to put on a thick purple woolen sweater and made Scorpius go find a sweater of his own, to which he greatly protested.

The little village was generally a quiet place, few people mingled around on the streets and many just kept to themselves. Of course there was many odd people in Dorse Doran, some of which she knew from Draco, were much shadier characters than she had expected. She also knew that there was a particular knack for the odd Muggle to stumble into the village, generally lost as it was remotely tucked away, no roads in or out and never be seen again. It had been an ongoing investigation she had been working on at the Ministry, of course, she had her theories.

They quickly came to stand under the dark purple sign that read 'The Dragon's Bay' in a flashy, gold script. She pushed open the tinted glass doors and entered the restaurant, taking in it's lavish décor as a young witch greeted them. "Why, you're Draco Malfoy's son aren't you?" the lady asked, looking down at Scorpius, he slowly nodded, his face returning as it had earlier that morning, to an unreadable, confident state. "Well, tell your father Angelina Rosewood says hi!" She said cheerily, taking them to their seat.

They sat at the table and Scorpius watched in awe as a miniature green dragon scurried across the table, crawling over the salt and pepper shakers. Shortly after, another one joined the table, small and red, with gold flecks across it's scales, this one seemed to provoke the other and soon they were both spouting small streams of fire from their mouths.

"Come now Scorpius, you can watch them after you decide what you're going to eat." He hesitantly looked away from the two quarreling dragons and brought his eyes back to the menu, a hard thing she had to admit, the light bouncing off their scales, catching the corner of her eye with every movement.

A plump lady approached the table, dressed in the same deep violet robes as the young witch that had greeted them. She didn't seem all that happy, the smile on her face, clearly forced, but she held up the part all the same and took their order.

The two sat quietly as they waited for their food to arrive, Scorpius now poking the miniature dragons with his finger, irritating them even more. It wasn't all that long before their table became home to a whole flock of dragons, Scorpius quickly withdrawing his fingers as they started to nip at him.

It wasn't long before their food arrived and Scorpius threw all his precisely taught Malfoy manners out the window and began happily scarfing his 'Dragon Breath Stew'. She laughed as he took giant mouthfuls of food, just waiting for his reaction. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Water! Water!" he exclaimed, gulping down his glass of water, his eyes nearly watering. The plump lady quickly returned to the table, another glass in hand, laughing at his expression as she placed it in front of him. As he recovered from his burning mouth he began to eat again, slower this time, as Patricia dug into her own dish.  
A high-pitched scream echoed through the air, sending shivers up her spine. Her hand immediately flew to her wand, and her eyes flew towards the frosted glass door where the sound seemed to come from. "Stay here." She whispered, giving him a warning look. The look he had the night he appeared on the Weasley's doorstep was on his face now.

Patricia slowly rose and quietly moved towards the door, gripping her wand tightly as she neared the door, the employees cowering under tables and behind walls and chairs.

The screaming continued as she approached the door. She could feel herself cringing the louder it got. She took a deep breath as she put her hand on the door and slowly pushed it open a crack, just enough to look outside. Her eyes cautiously moved across the landscape, as if whatever was out there would see them moving. Sometimes she wondered if she'd be better off holding one of those Muggle firearms rather than her wand.

A woman floated in the air, her auburn hair waving like tentacles around her. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, and her face frozen in a look of terror, the high-pitched wail passing through her unmoving lips. Her grey robes flowed like she was underwater and her body didn't move. She knew right away who would cause this, but her brain refused to register it.

Suddenly, the persistent scream stopped and the woman, whose body was frozen in suspension only moments ago, wriggled and twisted unnaturally in the air. "Where is the woman?" a man's voice demanded from somewhere outside the range of her limited view.

"I don't know what woman you're talking about!" she screamed, her sobs echoing through the street.

"Yes, you do!" he yelled, and the woman's screams grew louder as her body twisted more violently. "Where is the Fontaine woman?!" He yelled. She froze, so the attacks hadn't been coincidental, they were planned. The Death Eaters were searching for her.

"She lives down the lane!" The woman screamed. Patricia panicked and let the door fall shut, a bang and the jingle of bells resounding through the air as she did so. She could hear a commotion outside and she immediately ran back to Scorpius.

"We have to go." She said urgently, grabbing his arm and practically lifting him from the chair herself. He stumbled at first and then regained his footing, quickly moving alongside her as she headed towards the back of the restaurant, through the kitchen, past the House Elves and scared looking witches and wizards and out the back door.

They rounded the building carefully, hearing crashing in the restaurant behind them. The woman lay weeping on the ground now, a man in a black cloak standing over her. Before Patricia could register what was happening it was too late. "Avada Kedavra!" The man shouted, a green flash emitted from the end of his wand, lighting up the street in an eerie glow.

Scorpius sat frozen, a mortified look on his face as the woman lay motionless in the street. There were footsteps behind them now and she knew they had no choice but to move. "Scorpius! Scorpius!" he didn't react, and she knew he wasn't going to. Patricia grabbed his arm and felt the familiar feeling of being shoved through a tube beginning at her toes.

Rain poured down around them as they stood in the middle of the forest. Scorpius hadn't said anything since they left the gruesome scene. Upon arriving in the forest he had spent a good few minutes puking but she wasn't sure whether that was due to the apparating or what they had just witnessed.

Goosebumps crawled on her skin as she replayed the moment in her mind, seeing the life in the woman's eyes fade and she felt like she might be sick herself.

"She's dead." Scorpius finally spoke, his voice cracking as he did so.

"I know, I'm sorry you had to see that-"

"Not her," She was silent now, knowing what must lie next "Mother- I mean, Astoria, she's dead." It all made sense now, why Draco left Scorpius with her without the fear of her finding out. Though she had been suspect of it from the start, the words hitting her now made her stop dead in her tracks.

"But… Wha-… Do you know how?" she finally managed to say, hoping with all her might that he wasn't about to tell her he witnessed that too.

"Dad found her, dead in the dining hall. Says he thinks it was the killing curse. There wasn't a scratch on her or anything." She listened horrified as he described what happened. "At first we thought it might have been her drinking, you know, finally caught up to her. Was a bottle of whiskey there, there was, Dad says it was the killing curse though, I don't think so."

It was true, Astoria had been a raging drunk, the scent of alcohol always on her breath, as a result, she knew Scorpius tried to keep his interactions with her to a minimum, she trusted Draco's judgment though, he had seen it many times. Of course, there could have been more to the incident that he never disclosed to Scorpius. "I think your father knows what he's talking about and you'd be best to trust his judgment."

The silence that had pressed on them before returned as Patricia continued to lead the way through the forest. The water now rolled off the trees in fat drops, dampening the ground and the both of them, making it harder to walk through the thick woods. "Mum, where are we going?" Scorpius asked, struggling to keep up with her.

"Somewhere they won't find us." She responded. He frowned but continued to follow her, as the trees slowly became less dense, and the unleveled ground covered in trees and roots that stuck out on weird angles, tripping most those who try to cross them began to turn into stepping stones.

Patricia heard a gasp from behind her and spun on her heel, wand out and ready for whatever was there, only to find Scorpius staring, mouth open at a black creature. She felt relief wash over her and she almost had to laugh at the expression that was on his face as the creature moved out of the cover of the trees and into the light.

The creature was black, it's skin was tight and looked like slick leather. The horse like animal that looked little more than a skeleton with the odd ink black skin pulled taught around it's frame also had large bat-like wings. It was an odd looking thing, it's joints coming together at weird, sharp angles unlike that of any other animal he had seen.

"They're called Thestrals." Came a voice from behind them. Scorpius jumped and spun around, recovering from the surprise. A pale woman with a warm smile stood there.

The strange woman wore an odd outfit, consisting of flowered rubber boots, a large knit sweater with a Hippogriff on it. Her jeans that had been cut off just below the knees, one leg slightly longer than the other and a bright yellow hat from a raincoat ensemble covered her long, pale blonde hair. Scorpius stood taking in the woman with a look of confusion. Patricia smiled and embraced her.

"Luna!" she exclaimed, relieved that she had managed to get them where they needed to be.

"So glad you were able to find your way back. Why don't you come in and have some tea?"

Though she had visited Luna many times, she had yet to get used to finding the curious place. She was getting better she realised as the stone house appeared about twenty feet ahead of them. She always thought it was fascinating, the way the house seemed to just appear out of thin air.

"So you got my message then?" Patricia asked, as the entered the grey stone house.

"Oh, of course!" She responded, pulling a galleon out of her pocket. Upon close inspection it looked like any other galleon, it was one of the coins Hermione had so cleverly enchanted during the original days of Dumbledore's Army, this time, Patricia took a little bit of creative liberty and managed to get the message through that there was an emergency and she would be arriving at Luna's shortly. She was glad that she understood.

The house was odd, there were curious things all around which immediately caught Scorpius' attention. After knowing Luna so long, it was rare that something Luna brought forth struck her as odd.

As she sat down on the antique looking sofa, the cup of hot tea in her hand, she felt the day's events finally sink in. The Death Eaters were hunting her down, they were hunting her down and people were dying as a result of her running. She momentarily contemplated turning herself over, hopefully to stop the deaths. As she looked over to son, who was currently looking at some odd glasses she remembered why she was running in the first place, she couldn't leave him alone in this, not after everything he had already been through.

* * *

_**A/N - So, if you've stuck with this story this far, you're awesome! Reviews are loved, so feel free to R&R and just press that button! The next chapter picks up, promise!**_


	4. 4: Like Smoke

_**A/N- As promised, this chapter picks up, so be sure to R&R and tell me just what you think!**_

* * *

_****__PART ONE:_

_THE BEGINNING_

* * *

It was their third day at Luna's and Scorpius had taken a strange liking to the Thestrals that were continuously visiting her front yard. Patricia laughed as she looked out the kitchen window, seeing Scorpius completely enthralled in everything Luna was doing, tending to the curious plants and creatures that surrounded her odd little house.

He came in covered in mud everyday, talking on and on about the Thestrals, the dirigible peaches, and mandrake roots, and every other plant and creature that he encountered in the forest. Today he stood very Luna- like in the front yard. He wore no shoes, his jeans were rolled up to just below his knees and his sleeves were pushed up above his elbows as he pulled another piece of raw meat out of the satchel Luna had given him, tossing it to the closest Thestral.

She glanced to the table where his school list lay, smoothed out across the battered wood, the emerald ink glistening, almost jumping off the parchment. The letter had posed a new problem: Diagon Alley.

With the knowledge now that she was being hunted by Death Eaters, she knew that they would be everywhere, someone, somewhere would spot her and tell them and she couldn't let Scorpius get hurt. Draco had left him with her for a reason, to 'take care of this' whatever that meant, how he planned to take on all of the Death Eaters himself, she hadn't the foggiest. That didn't change anything though; nothing could happen to Scorpius.

She had contemplated even allowing Scorpius to attend this year, under the given circumstances. Looking back on her own days within the walls of Hogwarts, she knew there was no place safer than the halls of that castle, and so, he would go, but it wasn't going to be easy.

But just how were they going to do it? She thought back to the wild escapades of her and her friends and back to the golden trio and their mischievous ways, always the talk of the common room. The answer was so simple – Polyjuice potion.

Patricia searched Luna's potions cupboard for the ingredients, sure she would have them; after all, she had everything even remotely curious stashed away somewhere. It was only a matter of moments before she began to pull out the ingredients she would need to complete the potion.

"Polyjuice potion?" Luna's airy voice asked, Patricia jumped, not expecting her presence. "You know, I keep a batch of Polyjuice potion, just in case. You never know when you might need such a thing…" she trailed off, leaving the room, padding her way up the creaky stairs, leaving Patricia frowning.

There was some rustling from the floor above and then she re-emerged, a flask in hand. "There you are, just need to add something from whoever you want to change into." Patricia eyed her up, her mind reeling.

"Luna, if I were to say, turn into you, and use some Weasley's hair colour, do you think I could pass without recognition?" Luna seemed to stare off into space, and Patricia wasn't really sure if she was thinking or just gazing off, but eventually she responded.

"Yes, I think that would work… very well," She pulled out her wand, and with a quick murmur handed a small chunk of her platinum blonde hair to Patricia. "Good luck!" she said, smiling as she wandered off, seemingly in a different world.

Surprised that it was just that easy, Patricia added the blonde hair into the sickly looking concoction. The potion made a slight sizzling sound and bubbled slightly at her, as she stared at it distastefully. She could almost taste the sickly concoction on her tongue as she swirled it around, examining it.

"Scorpius!" She yelled through the open window, still staring at the potion. He appeared at the window moments later, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes? Ms. Lovegood was just about to show me where the pixies live. She says their blue, how could they be blue? Wouldn't the muggles see them?" He babbled on, completely enthralled with the idea that there were magical creatures at every turn. She was sure he would do well in both Herbology and Care of magical Creatures this year.

"We're going to go get your things, come inside and get cleaned up." She explained. A new look of excitement crossed his features and he came running in, dashing up the stairs leaving muddy footprints behind him, which Patricia cleaned up with a quick flick of her wand.

It was now or never, she eyed the potion one last time and shutting her eyes tight, she took a deep swig from the flask. The putrid taste ran over her tongue and the thick consistency made her gag.

A strange feeling came over her, as if her skin was coming alive and she could feel herself panic a little, hoping that the potion had in fact been brewed correctly and wasn't going to turn her into some strange plant, or couch or purse or other curious object.

Eventually the feeling subsided and her skin felt like her own again, though the mirror she now stood in front of, told her different. "Hello Luna," she muttered, now pulling out one of the Weasley's fine products. She looked at the Purple and Turquoise canister; silver lettering glistening in the bathroom light. 'A fantastic cream to make your hair a dream!' it read, 'In a variety of shades that will make your hair any charming colour you desire. Rub a little or a lot into hair. For maximum results top off with Weasley's Wondrous Hair: Lumos Shine.".

She turned the canister in her hands, searching for which colour she had pulled out. This particular canister she saw, read brown. Perfect to alter her appearance enough to not be recognised as Luna, or so she hoped.

She stuck her fingers into the coloured goop and started rubbing it into her hair. The cream turned dry as soon is it touched her hair, leaving a perfect chocolaty colour behind. Luna's hair was long and it took her a while to complete, but in the end, she stood in front of the mirror, a stranger staring back at her.

The woman in the mirror resembled Luna, but the clothing choice and the hair colour was all wrong, all the same she didn't want to risk it. With one final touch left, she lifted her wand to her hair and murmured 'praecido' and brown hair fell to the floor, as she slid her wand across it.

She emerged from the bathroom to find Scorpius staring agape at her, unsure what to make of her. "Mum?" he asked cautiously, moving as if looking from another angle would reveal her.

"Let's go then, shall we?" she asked, a mischievous grin on her face. Scorpius smirked, the same exact smirk as his father, Draco.

"Brilliant Mother, absolutely brilliant!" he exclaimed.

The Alley was busy for the hour and Patricia became more and more paranoid that she would be found out as their shopping continued. She followed Scorpius as he ran from shoppe to shoppe, not going lightly on his father's money, ducking into the shadows when she passed someone who might have the slightest inkling of who she was.

They stood in the doorway of Flourish and Blotts, their last stop of the day. Scorpius pulled out his list once more and began searching through the haphazardly stacked books, winding in what seemed to be an aimless direction. Scorpius pulled the books off the shelf that he needed, and she marveled at the difference in curriculum from when she attended school.

He stacked his books in his new cauldron, adding even more to the heap of polished, new items they had picked up. He took his time, browsing the titles and stopping at all the books that caught his attention, eventually talking Patricia into buying him a three book set on Quidditch.

As they stood at the counter purchasing the books, she took a glance at the large gold clock that hung on the wall and felt her stomach drop. Surely the small amount of Polyjuice potion that she had had wouldn't last much longer, she felt panic slowly begin to set in.

The man behind the counter seemed to move painfully slow, and every minute seemed like another hour, as he wrapped the books and tucked them back into the cauldron. His customer service seemed unecessary, as his regular greetings became seemingly longer and longer.

She smiled at the man sweetly, and grabbed Scorpius' wrist, a little more forcefully than intended. He squirmed against her grip before he finally succumbed to her solid hold and her quick step. She took a look at her reflection in a store window and felt her grip loosen and her pace slow in relief as she saw the altered Luna still staring back at her.

Scorpius immediately dug his heels in and they came to a sudden stop. Feeling slightly annoyed at his ignorance to the situation at hand, she gave him a disapproving look before seeing what he was.

The scarlet window frame accented the crisp gold lettering on the windows and the wood just beyond the glass. Sitting in the front display was the most magnificent looking broom Patricia nor Scorpius had ever seen. The polished wood shone bright under the showcase lights, and the silver name on the handle twinkled, winking back at them; _'Wind-seeker 5000'._

It's sleek design was really something magnificent to behold, between the dark wood and the shaped tail, not to mention it's handle design for maximized comfort and grip, it gave the best broom of any day a run for it's money. And she could tell by the awe on Scorpius' face and the gleam in his eye that there was no way he would not own that broom.

"You have a perfectly good Firebolt 3000 sitting at home, you really have no use for another broom." Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears, as he continued to stare longingly at the broom. "Scorpius, let's go! Look at the price tag on that thing, that's a lot of money to be taking from your father after you've so graciously spent so much of his money already!"

Unlike the Malfoy family, Patricia never saw the need to buy frivolous things, especially things that she already had, and a perfectly good broom was sitting at home leaning up against the wall in the living room, waiting for Scorpius to go back and retrieve it.

"But Mum, _look_ at it!" and she knew, even she herself, that that broom was the most amazing broom she had ever seen. She started to walk away, pulling Scorpius with her, before she broke down and bought the thing herself. "What if I buy it myself?!" He shrieked, pulling against her with all his might, looking back towards the shoppe. She stopped.

"And how exactly do you plan to come up with that kind of money hmm?" she gave him an intense look, awaiting a response that, in turn was something she had not expected.

"I've been saving." He responded. She knew when they had gone to Gringotts that morning, he had insisted on visiting his own vault, though how much was in it, she wasn't really sure. As they stood in the road, he pulled out a black leather pouch from his pocket, the Malfoy crest ablaze. "Everything Dad's given me for the last year and a half, so I could buy a new broom. I want that one." She stood in shock, not knowing what to say, as he reached his hand in, it became obvious that there was an extendable charm on the pouch and with the first fistful he produced, she knew not to doubt him.

"Alright." She sighed, turning back towards the shoppe, Scorpius dashing off ahead of her.

She entered the shoppe after him to find him already asking the man behind the counter for the broom out of the display. The man refused, laughing at Scorpius as he got angrier and angrier. Patricia decided to intervene just as Scorpius was drawing his wand, the last thing they needed was for an expulsion.

"The broom, please." She said coolly, and the man slowly stopped laughing. He cleared his throat and immediately got up, making his way over to the case, muttering an enchantment as he reached the display. Another group of children watched from the other side of the glass as he lifted it from the stand and brought it over to Scoprius.

As Scorpius dug in his money pouch the man looked up Patricia, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "I don't think I've seen you around here before, you new around these regions?" She laughed slightly, knowing that she herself had visited the shoppe many times.

"Yes, just moved back." She lied.

"How about a butterbeer sometime? I could… show you around…" He asked, flashing her a smile, showing off his perfectly white teeth. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his appearance. The man had his light brown hair pulled back into a low pony tail, he wore a claw of some sort that was hung around his neck with a piece of dark leather. He wore a variety of leather and string bracelets around one wrist and rings on both hands. His robes were a deep scarlet, which matched the colour of the displays surrounding the store.

"Intriguing idea, though I have been quite busy as of late…" she trailed off, scheming in her mind.

All this time Scorpius stood impatiently money in hand, waiting for the man to pay any attention to him. He cleared his throat and tapped his fingers in irritation. The man followed her gaze and finally acted on the purchase, ringing it up and taking Scorpius' handfuls of coins. The man quickly wrapped the broom in packaging paper and tied it off, handing it over the counter to Scorpius before turning back to her.

"So, a butterbeer?" he raised his eyebrows, giving her a questioning look. She smiled back at him and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Alright, how's Friday?" She asked, biting on her lip slightly. His grin widened.

"Great! I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron then? Say… 8 o'clock?" he shouted at her as she slowly walked towards the door.

"Sure, I'll see you then!" She responded, casting a look back over her shoulder, catching Scorpius' dark look from the corner of her eye.

As the door closed behind them, Scorpius exploded. "What the bloody hell was that? 'I'll see you then!'? If Dad finds out about this-"

"Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius," she said, shaking her head, a laugh on her face, "I have no intentions of going! I do, however, have the intention of making a fool of him, that arrogant man is in for a bit of his own medicine." Scorpius smirked and shook his head.

"Once again Mum; brilliant, absolutely brilliant!" he exclaimed, looking excited to be in on the scheme.

As they neared The Leaky Cauldron once more, Patricia began to feel the affects of the potion wearing off. Her skin felt like it was crawling, it was an unpleasant feeling and she had hoped it would have held off another few steps by which time they could be somewhere out of the public eye.

Scorpius gasped when he turned around and spotted her. "Mum," he whispered urgently, "you look like you again!".

"Ah, what do we have here?" came a cold voice from behind them. "Is that, Patricia Fontaine?" She turned to be face to face with a man that's face appeared to have had better days. His eyes, which were two different colours, were sunken in and his colour was pale. He was scruffy and unshaven, a giant scar that crossed his entire face immediately grabbed at Patricia's attention. It wasn't the man that Patricia was afraid of however, him, she was sure she could handle, it was what stood behind him that sent shivers up her spine.

As if like thick, black smoke, they appeared, seeming to materialise from the plumes. Death Eaters. They were outnumbered, and judging by the frantic screaming of the nearby passers, no one was going to be willing to help.

Patricia gripped her wand and moved Scorpius behind her, shielding him from the view of the Death Eaters. They pointed their wands directly at her and she waited, there was a moment of elongated silence, where it seemed, no one dared to breathe, and then all hell broke loose on Diagon Alley.

She pulled Scorpius to the ground with her as blasts of red went off above their heads, resounding off the shoppe walls around them. "Get inside and go home!" She said, her lips nearly pressed to his ear so she could be heard over the commotion. She jumped to her feet as Scorpius scrambled, trying to grab his things. "Leave it!" she shouted and gave him a push towards the wall behind them.

She knew there wasn't much hope for her, there was six of them and only one of her, her odds were severely diminished. She felt a scream pressing against her lips as one of their spells hit, leaving a large gash across her wand arm. She was done.

She tried to lift her arm and dropped her wand, it clattered to the street in what seemed like slow motion, mocking her from the ground. She could hear their cold laughter as one of them stepped forward, wand pointed at her chest. "Oh, Malfoy will be so happy with us!" he sneered, a smirk on his face, his eyes alight with the sense of the accomplishment he was clearly displaying.

She could feel herself holding her breath, not wanting to move an inch with the fear that the slightest of motions would surely end her life. She listened carefully for Scorpius, not daring to look over her shoulder to see if he was still there.

The man's wand now dug into her neck, slightly warm from the continuous release of spells. "Yes, Malfoy will be so happy with us…" he repeated. She closed her eyes tight as she heard the words starting to roll off his tongue. This was it.

* * *

_**A/N- CLIFF HANGER! What comes next?! Well... you'll have to wait for me to actually finish writing the next chapter, unlike these four, I don't have it finished yet! So R&R and let me know what you think! What do you guys think will happen?!**_


	5. 5: Love, or Something Like it

_**A/N - Finally a new update! Took me a while to figure out how to get this chapter to where I wanted to end it off. Your comments and critique are more than welcome! **_

* * *

_****__PART ONE: _

_THE BEGINNING_

* * *

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!"

The pressure that had been digging into her neck disappeared and a loud crack resounded through the air, as the man's wand flew from his hand and into the outstretched grasp of a very familiar silhouette.

Patricia dropped to the ground for her wand with such a force, she could feel the skin on her knees tear open. She pushed herself sideways to avoid a jinx directed at her, and felt the tiny rocks in the dirt cut into her hands. Adrenaline hit, and her fighting instincts kicked in, her mind clicking almost mechanically back to her days of Auror training.

She fired aimlessly in the direction of the Death Eaters, trying to regain her composure as she pushed herself off the ground and back to her feet. Yelps of pain bounced off the brick walls of the alley as shots hit their marks. The sounds were quickly drowned out by the loud cracking of apparation and black fog began to fill the alley. The air seemed to become heavy with the gruesome fog, and Patricia's breaths seemed to become labored. They were done, this was it.

Though she knew some had joined her, she dared not cast a look over her shoulder as to see who, for in that two seconds, she knew her life could be taken. She unconsciously took a step back as, from the black fog, figures began to advance, brandishing their wands, prepared for a fight. Their masks glinting in the little light filtering through the black air, their dark cloaks casting shadows enough to make their eyes great, dark pits.

She stepped back, her mouth falling open slightly, as the army of Death Eaters advanced forward towards them. She had no idea that numbers such as the ones before them still existed, supporting Voldemort's fallen crusade. She heard someone, who, she thought, must have been thinking the same thing, gasp aloud.

"Come on! We can't hold them off any longer!" She heard what she faintly recognised as Ginny's voice and whipped around. Before her stood Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, behind her stood about a hundred Death Eaters and she felt her stomach drop, if something happened to them, they would be leaving behind too much.

She was pulled from her thoughts abruptly by a cool, gloved hand clamping down on her arm. Death Eater. She felt panic course through her veins but before she even had the chance to fight she felt a pull and a suck and the familiar sensation of being shoved through a tube.

Her knees buckled slightly as they found the ground again, but she kept her feet and spun, wrenching herself out of the grasp the hand still had on her. Her wand went to their throat without a second thought.

There were four resounding cracks behind her as she stared silently into the mask of a Death Eater, breathing heavily. The person's wand went to their face and with a quick swish the mask disappeared. She felt her head begin to spin and the deathly grip she had on her wand loosened.

Suddenly she didn't know whether she should feel sick, betrayed, happy or angry as she now stared at the all too familiar features she had worried over for days. Anger won out. "You evil cockroach!" she spat, digging her wand even deeper into his skin, her knuckles white and her hand shaking as she held the wand to his throat.

His grey eyes locked with hers, pleading for her to understand. "Please Patricia, let me explain!" he begged, an edge of sadness and a tinge of regret in his voice.

"Why should I?" She shrieked, "_You_ sent them after me, you sent them!" she yelled, angry tears spilling down her face as she watched him, his features slowly changing as he took in what she was saying.

"No!" He gasped, "No, it wasn't me, please-"

"I thought I could trust you! I- I thought I meant something to you Draco!" She paused, tears flowing freely now as she watched him. "But I should have known, _I should have known!"_ she screamed, violently brandishing her wand, the whistle of the wood slicing the air seemed to drown out any other sound and sparks violently jetted from her wand.

Draco's hands shot up in front of his face as Patricia wildly sliced the air with her wand, the tumultuous sparks bouncing everywhere before she let it fall from her grasp. She went at him, her hands curled in fists, happy with any contact she made with his body. He stumbled back and fell to the ground, Patricia going with him, sobs wracking her body so hard her hands were no longer fists and her punches grew feeble. "Damn you _Malfoy!_" She took one last weak attempt at him, her fight now gone.

Draco's hand locked around her wrist and he shifted himself to crouch before her. He reached out his other hand, and wiped a tear away and she thrashed in his grip. "Listen to me." He said calmly, but she wouldn't look at him. "Please, just listen to me Patricia." His voice cracked and he took an unsteady breath, "Please." He said quietly.

Patricia slowly turned to look at him, anger bubbling within her as she looked at his pale features. His blonde hair was unusually messy and his face unshaven, and she felt a twinge of guilt as she looked into his eyes, sadness in every bit of them.

She said nothing as she stared at him, and he stared back, both unmoving. She could feel his grip loosen on her wrist slightly, but he wouldn't let her go. He drew in a breath and opened his mouth to speak, pausing as if thinking of what to say, "I- I- this isn't what you think." He finally choked out. She scoffed at him, turning away once again.

"I was in Romania," he started, desperately trying to get her to listen.

"Then why are you here?" She asked coldly.

"Bochinsky." He blurted.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Bochinsky," he repeated, "Death Eater, lousy as he was, he's the reason I'm here. Could never keep his mouth shut, even if his life depended on it, I'm sure." Patricia said nothing, but stared at the grass poking up between her fingers.

"I was in a small inn, passing through and he came in, drunk I assume, and as usual, couldn't keep his mouth shut. As soon as he mentioned Dorse Doran I knew I had to get back, but I couldn't do it without being caught, they were scouring everywhere for me, couldn't stay anywhere longer than a day." A flicker of emotion crossed her features but as quick as it was there it was gone and she had composed herself, a blank, hard expression on her face and she glared at him coldly still.

"I spent a day and a half wondering how the hell I was going to get back here, when this blasted thing started burning." He said, motioning sourly towards his left forearm, and she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Without a word, she pushed his sleeve up, her finger slowly tracing the outline of the mark on his arm, carefully following the winding serpent, frowning as if in deep thought, as she stared at it.

"I knew exactly what I was going to do. I answered the call, no one knew any different, and it took me to you." He finished, frowning, now looking down, watching her finger trace the Dark Mark once more.

She didn't know whether to believe him or not, after everything that had happened in the last week, things certainly pieced together in a way that didn't paint him in a good light.

She heard a shuffling behind her, and that's when she remembered the cracks that had followed their arrival. She looked over her shoulder to see Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. She quickly turned away, blushing furiously, embarrassed that they had witnessed her outbreak.

Her eyes slowly came back to rest on Draco, searching his face for any kind of emotion that would give her the truth, and was met by sincerity, much to her dismay. She quickly felt guilty about her attack, but knew she had more than enough reason to believe it true.

She let out a frustrated sigh and threw the grass she had ripped up at nothing in particular. She was torn, half of her said she should just give in; she should just trust him once before, and then the other side wondered if he had been playing her all along.

"Why don't we go inside, calm down and have some tea?" Hermione suggested cheerily from behind them, breaking the awkward silence that now rested upon them. With that, Patricia slowly pulled herself to her feet and brushed the grass from her robes. She watched as Draco stood, and she brushed past him towards the Weasley house.

* * *

The Weasley's living room, a usually calming, cozy place now set Patricia's nerves on edge. She watched as Draco sat, looking rather uncomfortably on the edge of his seat, quietly drinking his tea. Even though he was looking rather exhausted and ill-kept his black as night robes, dragon hide gloves and polished shoes looked expensive and out of sorts in a place like the Weasley's.

Patricia stared at her tea blankly, anger bubbling under her skin. So many possibilities running through her mind, was it a set up? Was she supposed to end up dead? Lucius hated her family, was Draco part of a plan? Something to kill her, get rid of her family?

She was snapped away from her thoughts as the clamor of running came rushing down the stairs and into the living room and stopped dead. James, Albus and Hugo stood in the middle of the room, brooms in hand. Their faces looked slightly startled as they stared at Draco, but filled again with anticipation as a flash of gold whizzed by them.

James was wearing his own set of crimson Gryffindor Quidditch robes, looking striking against his dark, already windswept looking hair. He held in his hand a slightly worn looking broom, though it was clear it had been looked after with the utmost care one could see it had seen much use. A Firebolt 3000. Almost like Scorpius'.

Scorpius.

Panic settled in as they ran out of the house and into the yard, taking flight as they stepped out the door. "Scorpius" she spoke quietly, and her mind began spinning once again. Draco's head snapped up at the mention of his son's name.

"Where is he?" he demanded. She could feel tears starting to come on as worry set in.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?!" He shouted.

"I told him to go home."

"So where did he go?" They were both on their feet now, Patricia pacing, frantic. "Your place, he probably would have gone back to Dorse Doran!" he exclaimed.

"He wouldn't!"

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because your lot was just crawling there." She spat, "They were looking for us, we fled, he's not dumb Draco." He scoffed at her remark and turned, pacing.

"Then where were you before?"

"Luna Lovegood's."

"Luna-" he shook his head in disbelief. "And he wouldn't know how to get back there?" She shook her head, she hardly knew herself and she had been there many, many times.

"What about grandparents or something?" Ginny asked, and both Patricia and Draco scoffed. "Right… secret." She responded.

"He wouldn't have…" Draco stopped and looked up at Patricia.

"Malfoy Manor.".

* * *

_**A/N - So, was that chapter any good? Let me know what you think about it! Hopefully this is keeping you all interested!**_


End file.
